The Smile
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Set in the 6th year, Hermione and Harry realize what they were looking for is standing right in front of them, Smiling. Because everybody needs a little Harmony in their lives.


_A/n- This is a One shot , set in the 6__th__ year. I was re-reading it and got this idea. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine , it's not yours , It's J.k. Rowling's._

"**The Smile"**

The smile wouldn't leave her face.  
>Hermione had been trying for hours to get it to leave. But it wouldn't. Maybe , because it was like the person because of whom it was. Stubborn.<p>

"_One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!"_

The words rang in her ears again. And the smiled vanished as the word "_best friend" _ echoed in her mind . He would never see her as anything except his best friend .He may think she was the best in their year, he may respect her, he may even love her but only as a friend ,not the way she loved him.

He will never fall in love with her and she will never fall out.  
>She sighed , there wasn't anything she could do about it.<p>

She tried to concentrate back on the book she was reading , but her mind wasn't in it at all. But she stared at the page so hard , she half expected it to catch fire.  
>She looked up again at familiar sound, a sound that was sweeter than honey to her ears. It was Harry's laugh.<br>He was talking to Ginny , standing with his back turned towards Hermione . A ball of fire rolled around Hermione's stomach , she was jealous , had been for she couldn't do anything about it . Not if she wanted to protect her friendship with Harry ,not if she wanted to protect her heart.

Her eyes met Ginny's and she saw something she hadn't expected . Sympathy. Maybe she was being too obvious , even Ron had figured it out last year, she remembered it like yesterday .

_A year ago_

_Hermione was getting tired of watching Harry flirting with Cho. They were here to learn ,not flirt. Standing in the corner of The Room of Requirement , Hermione tried to control the rage flowing through her veins .  
>"He's doesn't deserve it you know"said a voice , she turned to find Ron with oained expression on his face .<br>"what.. What are you talking about?" she asked.  
>"Oh,come on mione , You think I wouldn't notice? Harry doesn't deserve it , You deserve someone better ,someone who will actually love you back" He said , looking both angry and hurt.<br>She'd just given him a sad smile through her wet eyes and had then hugged him, he'd hugged her back awkwardly, making her smile._

She smiled again ,wondering when she would be able to take Ron's advice-  
>"You have a really pretty smile you know "said a familiar voice ,somewhere above her. In front of her stood Harry , She hadn't realized when he had finished his conversation with Ginny and gotten here.<br>"Thank you , Harry " His compliment , though confused her ,had spread warmth inside her.  
>He seemed a little different , if she had to guess , she would say he looked...nervous.<br>"Is everything okay?' she asked  
>"What?..oh yeah , everything's good." he replied , then he opened his potion's book and started reading . It still miffed her that he was using this Half-Blood prince book. But she kept it to herself . Mostly .<p>

They studied in silence for some time and then Hermione closed her book , stood and said "I'm going outside , Harry , to finish my homework ,are you coming? " , as he looked up at her ,his emerald green eyes captivated her again , as they had been doing for the last five years  
>"Yeah, I'll come with you" he walked out of the library and into the hallways in a comfortable silence, as they had done so , so many time before.<br>"Say , Hermione what kind of a bloke are you looking for?" said Harry suddenly ,the question surprised Hermione , It must have shown on her face as he rushed to add " Ginny was just saying that you didnot have a boyfriend because you hadn't found what you were looking for , and i was just wondering what it was.." He said, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me'' He hadn't been able to deny Harry anything. she couldn't now .  
>"Well, Harry let's see ,I'm looking a guy who.." she thought about everything she loved Harry for " can make me laugh , is honest ,kind , down to earth, someone who wouldn't hesitate to help someone in need, someone who knows me and loves me for it , someone who can be my boyfriend..."she paused , and realized that they were near the lake and she couldn't see anyone there except her and Harry , something gave her courage this time, she turned around to stand face to face with Harry , and said "and my best friend"<p>

He was looking at her with wide eyes , confusion etched across his face but there was something else too, something she couldn't identify.

"What are you looking for , Harry?" She asked, so softly that only he could hear it

"I'm looking for a girl ..." he said softly ,taking a step towards her , the confusion leaving his eyes, " with an incredibly sharp brain and incredibly soft heart, a girl who is bossy and compassionate , a girl with the most amazing brown eyes,who is the most beautiful girl in this universe and doesn't even know it,Hermione ,I'm looking for a girl with the most dazzling smile "then he closed the distance between them and kissed her .

Hermione didn't know if she was dreaming , because if she was then she didn't want to wake up . Harry was kissing her . The she stopped thinking , and let the kiss take her over. It was a soft , slow kiss something so full of love and passion that Hermione decided that she needed it more than she needed then he lifted his lips and slowly said " I was looking for you, Hermione"  
>And the smile had returned.<p>

A/n- I hope you liked it !Please please review!


End file.
